


12 Days of Christmas: Horatio Gave to Me:

by brokenEisenglas



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: CSIM style, Christmas, Gen, This is acutally able to sung along with, Twelve Days Of Christmas, crack!, just having fun, what was I doing at this age?, youthful writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really doesn't need a summary. It is just... it just is. (chuckles). I get a good laugh out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas: Horatio Gave to Me:

From 2010 (My grandmother and I at Christmas time)

12 Days of Christmas- Horatio gave to me:

 

1-A surveillance camera in a Palm Tree

2- 2 Gucci Shades

3- 3 Taser Guns

4- 4 Body Bags

5- 5 hours of Sleep

6- 6 Fingerprints

7- 7 Wanted Posters

8- 8 Bags of Evidence

9- 9 Boxes of Band-Aids

10- 10 Dirty Felons

11- 11 Stinky Hookers

12- 12 Mental Patients


End file.
